


I do (not)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Bottom Nick, Cunnilingus, F/F, Infidelity, M/M, Rimming, Top Harry, Top Louis, Top Nick, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:52:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Louis and Eleanor are getting married. Harry is the wedding planner. Louis and Harry dated over 6 years ago and were madly in love. It's a disaster.





	1. Finding a wedding planner

Louis and Eleanor went online to search for wedding planners, when a great website popped up!

It was called Stylesweddingplanner. For a moment the sight, made Louis think of his former boyfriend Harry Styles. He shook off the thought quickly, he was in love with Eleanor and was marrying her in 6 months time. ''Babe, this website seems great, we should contact them!''says Eleanor, excitedly. ''Okay love, I'll give them a call".

''Hi its Louis Tomlinson, I was calling on behalf of my fiance and I, we're getting married in six months and need a good wedding planner''  
''How lovely, we'll be glad to help, I'll book you an appointment with Mr Styles for next Monday at 1pm. He'll be glad to help you''  
''Thank you bye''  
''Take care now, bye''  
Shit! Louis thought the wedding planner was called Styles. He really hoped the planner was not a relative of Harry's or things could be very awkward or what if it was Harry himself? Don't be ridiculous Louis thought to himself, since when did Harry want to be a wedding planner? However it had been six long years since he had last seen his former love, since their relationship fell apart. Louis had always been desperate for closure and wished things hadn't ended the way he had. He shook his head and went to talk to his gorgeous fiance and love of his life Eleanor. ''Darling, we have an appointment''Louis said fondly. ''Louis, that's fantastic news, I can't wait!!" Louis was glad to see Eleanor so happy, but he was very anxious about this mysterious Styles. Eleanor didn't know about his ex-boyfriend, she didn't even know he was bisexual and he wasn't about to tell her now. The very thought, made him sweat but what if the planner really was Harry? How would they cope and could he really have his ex plan the wedding for him and his future wife. No, it would be awkward and hurt them both. It would be like having Harry as his best man, the thought was laughable. He had once imagined that he would be marrying Harry and that they'd hire a surrogate and raise beautiful children together. He tried not to dwell to hard on this thought, he was happy now and had a beautiful fiance that he loved very much and knew that his family adored. His family hadn't known that Harry was his boyfriend, they assumed he was just his best friend and they must of fallen out. Louis at the time was not ready to come out and that was what ended their relationship. Harry had desperately wanted to tell his family that he was in love with Louis but Louis was scared and didn't let him. It was what they always fought about. Then Harry, got with HIM, Nick fucking Grimshaw. Louis was suddenly consumed with jealousy.

He needed to stop this. 

He went over to Eleanor and smashed their lips together. Then he started unbuttoning her blouse and undid her bra. Eleanor simultaneously took off Louis' t-shirt and started unzipping his pants, whilst Louis, pulled off Eleanor's skirt and knickers. He then lifted her onto their couch and started to kiss her neck, collarbones, breasts and stomach and then finally he made it down to her sex. He licked long stripes up her folds, whilst she clenched around him. Then he started to lick and suck around her clit, then he thrusted two fingers in her deeply and circled them around her. He then grabbed his swollen cock and slammed into her hard and fast. ''El, fuck you're so tight baby''. The couch knocked into the wall with every one of his rapid thrusts. ''Fuck Lou, right there, yessss''. She then came hard around him. Louis thrusted a couple more times then spilled inside her. Fucking Eleanor had successfully distracted his thoughts from Harry Styles.


	2. Please don't be Louis Tomlinson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is happy with Nick and their dog pig. When he gets a call for planning a wedding for Mr Tomlinson, he panicks and prays it isn't for his  
> Louis not that he belongs to Louis anymore, he loves Nick right?

Harry hangs up the phone. He panics it can't be Louis. It just can't be. Harry continues riding Nick hard and fast on the couch as they both moan loudly. Nick grabs his hips and fucks into him hard until they both come hard and fast. Then Nick kisses Harry sweetly and Harry tries desperately not to think about Louis Tomlinson who broke his heart. He's happy now with a man proud to be with him.

Harry hasn't seen Louis in six years, he wonders what he looks like now. He's probably gorgeous, Harry thinks to himself. He remembers the bright blue eyes, tanned skin and the crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. He was stunning and Harry was a goner from the start.

He needed to get a grip, this Tomlinson will not be Louis and even if it is he doesn't care. Right?


	3. Harry and Louis meet after 6 years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor can't make it to the appointment as has work and cannot take the time off so Louis goes on his own.

"Babe, I'm sorry but I can't take the time off work you'll have to go by yourself''says Eleanor. "fine" Louis snaps. Then he storms out the house and drives to the appointment. When he gets there, he sits in the waiting room for five minutes until he's called. He then heads into the office and to his absolute shock is Harry Styles, his ex-boyfriend. ''Louis?" "Harry?" They both stare at each other hungrily. "Are you marrying Danielle?" Louis laughs loudly, "god no, we broke up five years ago, I'm marrying Eleanor." "I see, it's been a long time , I'm still with Nick"he says with a smirk. Louis scowls. "See you're still jealous at least he's proud to be with me" Louis pushes Harry against the wall. "listen to me, Styles i was incredibly proud to be your boyfriend. " Then then stare at each other and then they find themselves kissing desperately.

Then they start undressing franctically. Then Louis fucks Harry over the desk.

Louis pounds into him mercilessly and whispers "Has Nick, had you here?" "No" "Good because you're mine, i had you first" "yours" Louis continues to pound into Harry hard and fast. "Fuck, right there Lou". Louis fucks him harder. "Fuck, you're so tight, urgh love you baby" "love you too" Then they both come. Louis then laps at Harry's hole and licks all his come out of him. later when Louis is fucking Eleanor all he can think of is Harry.

God he still loves him so much, after all these years.


	4. Louis and Harry continue their affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't stop thinking about Louis and plans to meet him that evening.

"Harry, did you open yourself for me earlier?" asks Nick. "umm,yeah" Harry lies. As Nick pounds Harry's hole, Harry finds himself thinking about Louis fucking him over his desk and eating him out. Nick continues pounding into Harry relentlessly until they both come hard. "love you baby,goodnight" "love you too night". As Nick sleeps, Harry texts Louis asking if wants to meet. Louis texts saying Eleanor is staying with a friend if he wants to come over. Harry heads over to Louis' dressed only in a trenchcoat. When he gets to Louis', Louis greets him with a hug and unbuttons his trenchcoat and says "fuck baby, get over the couch, i'm going to fuck that tight arse of yours and eat you out" Harry climbs over the couch and presents his arse for louis to fuck. Louis then grab his hips and pounds into him relentlessly as they both moan loudly. Louis goes so fast their bodies slap together. "Fuck, baby you're so good for me, taking me so well". Louis then takes Harry's cock and jerks him at the same pace as his franctic thrusts. Harry then comes with a shout and with a few more thrusts, Louis comes, filling harry's arse. Louis then buries his face in harry's hole  
and licks his hole desperately until, there's no more come left. "Lou babe, this should be the last time, you're getting married and i'm planning the wedding" "you're right, let's have one more round and that'll be the last time." Harry then rides Louis on the couch as Louis fucks into him. When they finish they kiss passionately and Harry  
heads back to Nick. In the morning Nick wakes him up with a blowjob, and Harry pictures Louis with his lips around his cock and he comes hard into Nick's mouth.


	5. They tried to end it but they just can't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis feels bad for cheating on Eleanor but he doesn't regret it.

Louis feels bad for cheating on Eleanor but he doesn't regret it. He tries to be a good boyfriend this week. He eats out Eleanor in the morning. He traces long stripes up her folds with his tongue, then frantically laps at her clit and shoves two fingers deep inside her until she comes. He then pounds her relentlessly with his cock, thrusting faster and faster. His cock pistoning in and out of her. Their bodies slap together and they both moan until they reach their peak. Then they shower whilst Louis fucks Eleanor into the shower wall. Louis then makes Eleanor breakfast and then takes her shopping and buys her pretty things . He misses Harry like crazy but he needs to get over him. Louis continues to spoil Eleanor and takes her out to a fancy restaurant. "LouLou, not that I don't love this but why have you been spoiling me all day?" "Because, I love you". He kisses her tenderly and takes her to bed and makes love to her whist thinking of Harry. He texts saying he misses him and hopes to see him. Harry says meet him at the park, at midnight. Louis swiftly gets dressed and hurries to the park. "Missed you" Louis says as he sticks his tongue in Harry's mouth. "Missed you too baby" They continue snogging passionately until Louis says "Fuck haz, let's find somewhere to spend the night, I want to ride your big cock" "Fuck lou, okay". Later when they arrive in the hotelroom Louis rides Harry hard and fast as Harry fucks into him mercilessly. "Fuck haz, right there, ahhh im so close" "me too baby, missed your arse" Harry continues to fuck into Louis relentlessly as they both come hard. Later, Harry bends Louis over the bed and fucks him until he can't think straight. They then return to their respective partners.


	6. Harry fucks Nick to try and forget Louis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves Nick but not as much as he used to. He wants Louis but he's planning his wedding. He's in a real mess but he can't stop shagging Louis.

Harry wakes up with his hard cock pressed into Nick. "Fuck me"says Nick. Harry opens Nick with his tongue and then grabs his hips and roughly fucks him into the mattress, visualising Louis. Nick, moans loudly and pushes back against him. Harry continues thrusting hard and fast. His cock pistoning in and out of Nick. Then they both climax and spend the rest of the day cuddling. Harry arranges an appointment with Louis on Tuesday. He's going to meet Eleanor and he's dreading it.

Louis is his. client, he loves Nick,he needs to be professional.Nick. is a great shag but Louis is the best he's ever had. He needs to get a grip.

He can't hurt Nick, he still loves him but he still loves Louis and always will.

He'll plan the wedding to the best of his ability. He swears. He'll be polite to Eleanor and not act like he is jealous or fucking her partner. Even though both are true. He will try his hardest.

He has too. Harry can't fuck up his career over his messy love life.


	7. When Harry met Eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is nervous today he is introducing Eleanor to Harry he feels like he should tell her that he is his ex-boyfriend. However he'll get a slap if he admits to her that he is still sleeping with him.

Louis feels anxious when he wakes up this morning. Today he is introducing Eleanor to Harry and he is panicking. He decides to tell her Harry is his ex-boyfriend but he's definitely not telling her that he is still sleeping with him. He'll get a slap if he does.

''El babe, I have something to tell you, I'm bisexual and Harry is my ex-boyfriend." 

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"Even my family didn't know darling, I wasn't ready to come out but I felt like you deserve to know the truth"  
"Thanks for telling me baby, I'm proud of you".

Louis feels full of guilt and shame. "You know I love you, right?" "Yeah I know, I love you too" She then gives him a big kiss and they head off to their appointment to see Harry their wedding planner. They sit in the waiting room until their called in. They then knock on the door. Harry is sitting at his desk and looks gorgeous as usual. He looks very sombre, Louis thinks. Harry stands up with goes to greet them. He shakes Louis' hand and blushes slightly, probably at the memory of what happened last time they were in the room together. Louis blushes slightly too at that thought and adjusts his pants slightly. Harry then shakes Eleanor's hand and says "Hi, you must be Eleanor, I'm Harry it's lovely to meet you"  
"You too" She smiles.  
"Why don't we look at some designs for your wedding?"  
"Sure"  
They then proceed to look at the book and choose designs together. Louis and Eleanor are impressed with the designs. "Harry, I'm really impressed you're a superb designer, I can't wait to work with you" says Louis.  
"Surely, you already knew this, since you met up last week?"  
Louis and Harry turn beetroot red. "I wanted to wait for you Babe" Louis lies.  
"Aww you're so sweet, isn't he wonderful?"  
"He sure is'' says Harry fondly.  
Louis gives Harry a look of shock.  
"Anyways, I agree with Louis, I really like your work".  
"Thank you, I really appreciate it" says Harry sincerely.  
"Harry, I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming dress shopping with me to help me find the perfect wedding dress?"  
Louis and Harry glance at each other. "Sure, I'd be happy to help".  
"Great, I'll give you my number and text you".  
"Okay, well it's coming to the end of our meeting, see you next week".  
Eleanor then gives her number to Harry and gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Louis then does the same and whispers "Thank you" in his ear.  
They then leave and Eleanor says "Harry is lovely, I really like him maybe we should invite him round for dinner sometime?"  
"Yeah he's a sweetheart and maybe after the wedding?"

God the wedding Louis is so not ready to get married, he's not sure if he can just be friends with Harry and he'll have to end their affair before he marries Eleanor. He loves her, she is absolutely incredible but he's never gotten over Harry and misses him desperately. He has never stopped loving him even after all this time. How can he give him up? He already had his heartbroken once and he's not sure if he can go through that again. He needs to get a grip.


	8. Harry and Eleanor go shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is filled with guilt after meeting Eleanor. She is beautiful and lovely and could see why Louis wanted to marry her. He feels inadequate in comparison, he is just a shag to Louis, a blast from the past.

Harry feels so guilty after meeting Eleanor. She is absolutely beautiful and lovely. He understands why Louis wants to marry her. He feels inadequate in comparison, he is just a shag to Louis, a blast from the past but Louis is everything. His is the moon and the stars and shines as bright as the sun but he is happy with Nick. He loves him and wants to make him happy. He agreed to meet with Eleanor and doesn't break his word. He goes into town to meet Eleanor. She looks stunning, she is wearing a gorgeous pink dress with a slit in it showing her long shapely legs and sexy black boots. If Harry, wasn't gay he'd be swooning. "Hi darling, how are you, your dress is fabulous!"

"I'm good thanks babe and it's Gucci I love it, Lou bought it for me"  
"Wow, he likes to spoil you huh?"  
"Yeah, did he buy you things when you were a couple?"  
"He told you about our relationship? Yeah he did, he used to try and pay for all our dates but I wouldn't let him."  
"Why did you break up, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"We broke up because he wasn't ready to come out, so I got together with Nick and we're still together now"  
"Wow, Louis didn't tell me he was bisexual until yesterday".  
"Yeah he hasn't even told his family".  
"I know, anyways let's look at some nice dresses."  
They look at hundreds of dresses until they find the one. Eleanor looks incredible and the dress really highlights her beauty.  
"You look stunning, El".  
"Thanks love".  
Later when Harry meets with Louis, he decides to end things. "Lou, we can't do this anymore especially after I've met Eleanor, she's wonderful and I can't do this".

"You're right, it's just I've missed you so much and I still love you".  
"I love you too and I always will but I love Nick and you love El, it's not fair to them or to us".  
"You're right, goodbye Harry".  
"Goodbye Louis".  
They embrace tightly and share one last kiss filled with passion and love.


	9. Louis fucks Harry one last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding is in two weeks and Louis is having cold feet about it.

Louis, Eleanor and Harry continue planning the wedding to perfection over the next few months. The wedding is in two weeks and Louis is having cold feet about it. He texts Harry one morning asking if he'll meet him for coffee and a chat. Harry agrees. Louis pulls on a jacket and drives into the coffee shop. Harry looks breathtaking he greets him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. ''Hi babe, I'm panicking about the wedding and I just can't relax''says Louis anxiously.  
"I'm sorry love, I understand that it must be nerve wracking for you but surely you're excited about it?"  
"I don't know, I think I'm having cold feet about it to be honest Harry"  
"But we've spent months planning on it, you can't pull out now."  
"I know love, but I miss you and I want to kiss you and fuck you and make love to you and buy you flowers and cuddle up and watch movies together. I'm in love with you still".  
"Lou, fuck baby I want that so badly, you have to believe me but you're getting married and I'm in a really loving happy relationship, I'm still in love with you too but I love Nick, he's incredible and I don't want to hurt him and I know you don't want to hurt Eleanor".  
"No, I don't but I still want you with everything I have".  
"Me too"  
"What do we do?"  
"I continue planning your wedding and you prepare for married life, then we try to be friends".  
"Okay, but I don't know how to be friends with you Harry when I want to jump your bones so badly".  
"Wow Lou, god you're gonna get me hard, in public".  
"Come back to mine, Eleanor is visiting her Mum".  
"I'd love to but we shouldn't"  
"Please baby, I need you"  
"Fuck okay"  
Later on they had back to Louis' and Louis fucks Harry on his bed. He thrusts slowly but deeply. He wants to savour it and treasure it forever. "Fuck baby, I need it faster". Louis pulls out and slams into Harry hard and fast. Whilst they both moan loudly. "God Lou, I love you so much, I wish you were mine"  
Louis fucks Harry harder and says "I am yours and I have been from the start".  
Then they both come and hold each other tenderly. Then Harry heads back to Nicks. Louis lies there thinking about what would have happened if he'd been able to come out years ago, would he be married to Harry now? He feels a twinge of regret. He needs to stop this he loves Eleanor, she is wonderful and he is so so lucky to have her but she isn't Harry. Later on whilst he is fucking her into the mattress hard and deep. He nearly cries out Harry's name as he comes inside her.


	10. Nick leaves Harry, Louis comforts him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick leaves Harry for another guy. He is distraught.

Harry lies sobbing on his bed. Nick left him last week for another man. He said he'd been seeing him for awhile. He's been with Nick for five years, he can't believe he has hurt him like this. He nearly breaks down when he meets with Louis and Eleanor later and he can hardly concentrate. Eleanor leaves the meeting early to go with work so it's just Louis and Harry. "Babe, are you okay, you seem really upset?"  
"No I'm not, Nick left me for another man, after five years, said he's been seeing someone for awhile."  
"Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry, come here". Louis hugs Harry and wipes his tears. "He's a fucking idiot, who'd leave an angel like you?"  
Harry just cries harder. Louis just holds him and tries to soothe him. "I'm so sorry Lou, you're getting married in less than a week and I'm an absolute mess"  
"It's okay sunshine, you've done an amazing job and I'm so so grateful".  
"Kiss me please".  
"Okay darling". Louis grabs his chin and tenderly kisses him with all of his love. Harry clutches at him desperately. "I can't believe you're getting married, next week"  
"I know babe, I can't quite believe it either".  
"Nicks a moron, who could let you go?"  
"You did"  
Louis gasps. "No I didn't baby you left me, I would never have ended things, if you hadn't broken us up we would have been married by now!"  
Harry laughs mirthlessly. "No you were so ashamed of us"  
"How can you think that?".  
They both cry and hold each other. Harry can't bear the thought of Louis getting married and leaving him forever. "I don't want you to get married and leave me"  
"Me neither"  
"Then don't"


	11. Louis has a choice, Eleanor or Harry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis getting married and he's frightened. He's left with a choice. Eleanor or Harry? It's always been Harry isn't it or has something changed?

Louis is putting his wedding suit on and looking in the mirror. Harry is tying his tie for him. "Harry baby, I can't do this, I can't marry her. I love you and I always will"  
"Lou babe, you know I love you too but are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything in my life, you're the one for me babe, you're it."

"Okay well, you better find Eleanor and tell her the wedding is off."

Louis kisses Harry quickly and says "I won't be long, then you can take me home and rock my world"  
Louis knocks on Eleanor's dressing room door. "El"  
"Lou, you can't come in babe, it's bad luck"  
"I know but its urgent"  
Eleanor opens the door.  
"El, being with you these last five years has been amazing and believe me when I say I really loved you. I'll always love you in a way but its Harry, it's always been Harry. We've been sleeping together for awhile and I'm crazy about him. I want to be with him, I'm so sorry darling but I'm not the one for you, I don't think we should get married".  
"You cheated on me" Eleanor cries.  
"Yes and I'm sorry that I've hurt you but I've made my choice".  
"You cheated on me with our wedding planner?"  
"I know babe, I know"  
"Fuck you" she says and slaps him right across the face. Then she leaves the room in floods of tears. Louis feels terrible for upsetting her but he doesn't regret his choice and he never will. Harry is the love of his life. He did love Eleanor, he really did but never as much as he loved Harry.  
Later when they go home, Harry slowly makes love to Louis and asks him if he'll move in with him. Louis cries and says yes. Later on he makes plans to visit his family in Doncaster and tell them about his relationship with Harry. He is finally ready.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the final chapter! Five years later Louis and Harry are happily married and having a baby together.

Five years later Louis and Harry are happily married and having a beautifiul baby together. They have decided to keep the sex a surprise. They have hired a gorgeous surrogate called Briana who is American and a stylist. She is an absolute babe and has been a wonderful surrogate. Their beautiful baby will be born in two weeks. They used Louis sperm with Briana's egg. Next time they plan on using Harry's sperm. Louis and Harry are having lazy sex in their bedroom. Harry is riding Louis at a leisurely pace as Louis thrusts up into him. "Can you believe in two weeks, we'll be daddies?"  
"I know I'm so excited, urgh fuck Harrehhh ahhh".  
Harry picks up the speed and rides him faster and faster. Louis thrusts up into him hard and tries to match his pace. They both come hard. Then they cuddle and kiss for awhile and think about their future child, born in two weeks.

Two weeks later they have a beautiful son and they name him Freddie Reign Tomlinson. He is the most beautiful boy in the world and they could not be more proud of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii its the end! Thanks for reading come talk to me on nouisarelovers.tumblr.com or twitter @eleanorandbria. Thanks for reading. Thanks for the lovely comments and all the kudos and bookmarks. Love you all.


End file.
